Celeste
"The past is what defines me. And yet... ] it's what I want to forget." Celeste General Information Roleplay Information User: diamondbutterflyss Roleplay Style: Traditional Character Information Name: Celeste Name Meaning: Celeste: Heavenly, originating from Latin - given for her appearance Gender: Female (she-cat) Species: Felis Catus Age: 60 moons (approx. 5 years) Rank: Rogue leader Affiliation: The Moonlight-Coated Birthday: February 4th (2013) Physique Pelt: Celeste has a cream, messy, short-haired pelt, with the front right paw white and the tail ending with a tip of white. She has a scar, starting from her left shoulder and going down her side, nearly reaching her belly. = Main Color = Secondary Color Build: Celeste is slender, allowing her speed despite her powers. Eyes: The leader has light turquoise eyes. = Iris = Pupil Scent: Her scent includes rocks and maple. Celeste.CAC.PNG|Celeste in Create-A-Cat Celeste.Morwen Base.png|Celeste using a base from CaptainMorwen Celestee.png|Celeste by BlueGray122 Personality Cold Celeste can border on being rude in her iciness. Being a leader doesn't mean being kind, or even friendly, and she knows this, meaning talking to others includes short, clipped speech, and not very long conversations at all. Secretive She withholds secrets about her past, and no one knows where her scar came from. Although some try and pry it out of her, she always manages to hold her tongue. Observative Many mistake her not interacting with others meaning she doesn't know anything about them. However, this is false - in her short conversations, she pays attention to word choice, body language, and the background. In the instances where she does make speeches, she pays attention to the individuals in the crowd and reads their body language. Wishful She doesn't like talking much, preferring to pace about and think than talk to others. However, she does wish she can change this, being able to communicate well rather than getting information through her own traits. Powers Strength Celeste holds incredible strength in her slender body. While she can control it, getting on her nerves on an annoyed day is a very stupid thing to do. Resistance She still gets hurt, but she has somewhat more resistance than the usual cat to getting hurt. Shields (Mirror Form) In her mirror form, she can cast light blue, opaque shields with a jewel-like appearance. Relations Friends Rising Sun Relation: Friend Appearance: Ginger with white patches and light brown belly Thoughts: She was watching her kits the ''entire time! ''She gave them away! And she had the nerve to pretend to be hunting while stalking them? She was lucky I didn't...*She pauses, suddenly sounding tired.* She was my best friend, but...I don't know anymore. [[Flare|'Flare']] Relation: Friend Appearance: Reddish-brown she-cat with a golden-brown belly Thoughts: I don't really know. Flare was the princess of the King's Land - but she left Edward, to join the Moonlight-Coated. She seems nice, but...*She sighs.* I don't really know. Likes/Dislikes WIP History Not-Spoiler Version Celeste appeared one day with a friend of hers, Rising Sun. She talked of ways to make a group of sort, one that relied on each other. Rising Sun was hesitant, as they lived in Twolegplace, and that was not the way of things, but agreed to test it out. They walked, coming across cats and trying to convince them to join. They recruited two brothers, Frost and Snow, and another male, Storm. Passing by, another tom joined, who became Rising Sun's mate. After realizing he would be a father, though, he left the group in secret, escaping at night. Rising Sun was heartbroken, but she didn't go after him. Frost, her friend, did, though, to try and convince him to come back. Frost returned a quarter-moon later, saying he had caught up with him, but Rising Sun's mate had refused. They decided to make their home in a barn, where they discovered other cats live. Upon seeing that one was with kits, they agreed to let them stay. One cat was also pregnant, not too much later than Rising Sun. They had no one who knew of how to help her, but the other mother told them it would be her second litter, so she could help Rising Sun. When the kits did come, they were two beautiful she-kits, one a calico, one blue-gray, like their father. The ginger she-cat was torn at seeing her kit like that, reminding her what she had lost. Celeste, throughout this, was rather kind, unlike her mood today. She was concerned for her friend, who seemed to always be in tears, and concerned for the others, who seemed unsure of what to do. Finally, one day, she was shocked to hear Rising Sun beg the mother to take her kits. She confronted her about it, wanting an explanation, and listened as Rising Sun told her what had made her come to the conclusion. According to her, her kits only told her what she had lost, and she couldn't let them grow up in that environment. Celeste announced the news to the group, still unnamed, and as they were trying to figure out what would be the best course of action, she told them. Celeste started giving orders, and eventually found herself in the leader position. The mother eventually agreed, realizing soon enough the kits would remember Rising Sun, and so she started caring for them. Before they left, she asked what their names should be. Rising Sun decided on the names Violet, for the calico, and Mckayla for the blue-gray one. They left that night, pelts covered in the moonlight. Rising Sun started talking with Frost more, and Celeste could see that she liked him. Frost always was flirting with her, making her giggle. At first, she let it slide, but became more worried after time. She confronted her again, asking what she thought she was doing, and Rising Sun replied that she was moving on. This stunned Celeste, as she had given up her kits not long ago. They started making camp and organizing patrols. Rising Sun hunted, Frost drove off unwanted guests, Snow sometimes with him, and Storm seemed to observe it all. Remembering what she had learned from her previous experiences in a group, Celeste named herself leader, before telling them she would decide on a deputy soon. She pondered it over - Storm was observative, but he didn't seem quite right; Rising Sun was her friend, but she was going through rough times; Frost was okay, but he seemed to joke too much to be serious. That left Snow. She watched him for the next two days, and observed his leadership skills. He seemed to posses them, something that was needed in a future leader, so she made her call. Celeste tried to figure out what to do with Storm, but nothing seemed right. He wasn't strong enough to fight off others, but he seemed oblivious to hunting techniques. Quite frankly, he was doing nothing. He'd sometimes bring her a piece of prey, ask what was on her mind, and she would tell him. Storm would advise her on it if it was a problem, and would chat if it was something different. Finally, she remembered a duty for him to do - an adviser. She inquired about it, and he agreed. After pondering some more, she realized allowing him a mate, or someone to train, might not work out the best. She asked him about it, and yet again Storm agreed, saying it would influence his decisions. On one day, when Rising Sun had disappeared to hunt, she reappeared with a golden tabby. She introduced her as Light, saying she was interested in joining. However, as she was still young - only six moons, she said -, she didn't know much to contribute, so Celeste named her as the first neophyte, acknowledging her strength and giving her to Frost. Rising Sun kept disappearing to hunt - more cats in the group, and no one else but her to hunt. However, one day, she burst in, crying, "They've taken her! They've taken Fate!" Confused, Celeste asked what she meant, and Rising Sun burst into tears, admitting she had been watching her kits all this time. Angry for going behind her back, but still curious, she demanded she explain more. Rising Sun confessed she had watched Violet take a mate, and seen her two kits, which she named Fate and Destiny. She watched them leave one night, before realizing Fate hadn't come. She had come to find her, only to realize she was gone, and tracked her scent to watch her nearly fight off three adult cats. They had taken her to their camp, she explained, and she couldn't sneak in. Celeste nearly decided to do nothing, furious that Rising Sun had first given up her kits, then watched them. However, she reluctantly agreed to move camp closer to their territory, and so they picked up the fresh-kill and left. Rising Sun was confined to camp for the next three days, and Celeste went out to hunt, the only one knowing enough to do so. She overheard a border patrol talk about how the rogue had joined, and guessed they must meant Fate. She informed Rising Sun, who was relieved she hadn't been killed. Celeste, however, became a lot more cold to the group. She had been, but after that she shut herself out. No one knows how to get the old, caring leader back. No one can. Spoiler Version (Youth) Celeste was sold off to Edward, the self-proclaimed "king" in the city, as a servant, in exchange for a higher position. She developed her powers faster due to the stress she was put under. Delighted, the king raised the parents' position even higher. She was then brutally trained to become a soldier, although she was also taught by a friendly huntress how to hunt. Celeste grew up called "You!" all the time, but she remembered what name she had been given. Although upset they had given her away, she was thankful for that - some cats didn't even have names. She became trusted by the boss, and she was allowed to enter his chambers once a day, although always with an escort. Through this, she observed the positions others filled that were close to him. She met Rising Sun, who was not a part of the boss's group. She was still under his rule, but lived by herself. She continuously met her, thankful to have a friend, although she had to creep out in secret. One night, when she returned, a lieutenant discovered her and fought. She was left with the scar, and losing blood, although she had won the battle with the aid of her powers. She left again, but before she could find Rising Sun, she passed out. Celeste awoke to discover Twolegs. Still too weak to fight back, she managed to hiss at them. They applied some sort of thing that stung her wounds, but in the end, they felt better, and healed. The only thing that didn't was a scar, running from her shoulder to close to her belly. They then released her, to Celeste's surprise. She found Rising Sun and announced that she was done with the Twolegplace. Rising Sun was surprised, but agreed and followed. They traveled for a year, eventually reaching another Twolegplace. There, for another year, they hunted and laughed together. But it was after that Celeste had the idea... The idea to create a group of cats that depended on each other. Category:Character Pages Category:The Moonlight-Coated